on and off finding out who you really are!
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Ikuto and Amu go to the same school and have a same game but what they don't know that each of them play it...so when Ikuto startes tying to get Amu mind back because of what happened what happens when they both conffes that they play it.


_**on and off finding out who you really are!**_

" Mamma, Pappa I'm home!" Amu said as she heard voices say hello or MY FLOWER IS HOME!, Amu went up to her room and got her laptop then sat down on her bed and opened it then she logged in her user name of C_ool'n spicy1233 _ then she saw another user called _Neko boy123_ so Amu clicked the user and waited a second then she looked down to see Neko boy has accepped your friend reqest ( i know this because i have a game called moviestarplanet this is not the game though.) Then Amu clicked on the talking sign

_**Cool'n spicy: hey...**_

_**Neko boy: yo! whats up?**_

**_Cool'n spicy: nothing i guess you?_**

**_Cool'n spicy: yea nothing wrong _**

**_Neko boy: are you sure there nothing wrong with you?_**

**_Cool'n spicy: well no not really..._**

**_Cool'n spicy: well there's this boy at my school...and his cute one but he pulles pranks on me...and teases me..._**

**_Neko boy: well maby he likes you, you never know..._**

**_Cool'n spicy: -y-yes i need to go now - (cool'n spicy has logged of)_**

**_Neko boy: buh- bye._**

* * *

Amu was in her bed tying to get to sleep but she couldn't because she was thinking the words Nelo boy said in her head '_ maybe he likes you, you never know.'_ then Amu sat up shaking her head " could it be Ikuto?..." Amu whispered then she got on her lap top and got on to the game she sighed then put it away he was not on anymore so she went to sleep.

* * *

The Next day Amu dragged her self out off her bed and got dressed for school and got a peice of toast and walked out " is that all you going to have?" said Amu's mother Amu nodded and left. After she got to school she find Ikuto when she saw him he turned to her and smirked that perverted smirk " Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto turned " so _Amu_ you still hate me after what i did to you?" Ikuto said with his smirk then he touched her around her chest up to her face Amu blushed " P-PERVERT!" she said then

* * *

she had the flash back" _**" well at least i'm alone" said Amu then she heard walking she turned to see a smirking Ikuto " I-Ikuto W-Why are you here?!" Amu said Ikuto smirked " to get what think i should i want!" said Ikuto then he pushed her to the wall and looked at her with a smirk he nibbled her neck she screamed as he smirked " I-IKUTO S-STOP TH-THIS IS'S Y-Y-YOU!" Amu said Ikuto's eyes went wide slightly he stopped and smirked to cover it up " fooled ya!" he said as we walked away."**_END OF FLASH BACK. "Tsukiyomi do you have a game you play? like your name is Neko boy?" Ikuto froze he didn't say anything so Amu left And Ikuto just sighed knowing the girl he loved hated him.

* * *

IKUTO'S P.O.V

I was talking to some friends until i heard a voice i turned and put my smirk on "Tsukiyomi!" that's why i put my smirk on because saw my crush she was Amu Hinamori ( i tried to spell it so deal with it!) " so _ Amu _you still hate me after what i did to you?" i say in my perverted tone while touching her chest " P-PERVET!" she said as she blushed then she stopped and her eyes went wide i had a felling she was remembering something or what i did...then after i heard " Tsukiyomi do have a game you play? like your name is Neko boy?" she said and i froze of cause i do but then again there be something i was meaning to ask her was she Cool'n spicy? then i saw her walked away i sighed knowing she hated me.

* * *

It was after school and Amu did what she did as always say hi to her mother and father then she went up to her room and got her lap top and logged into she logged into the game and she saw one message from Neko boy " who are you really?" it said Amu froze then then she click on the the box

**Cool'n spicy: w-why do you wanna know?!**

**Neko boy: you seam like Amu...**

**Cool'n spicy: oh uhh well i-**

**Neko boy: just like Amu and you look cute**

**Cool'n spicy: - blushes- P-PERVERT!**

**Neko boy: again what Amu does...**

**Cool'n spicy: w-well i am not her!**

** Neko boy: fine...Be like that...anywhy i need to go...bye Neko boy has logged off**

**(Cool'n spicy has logged off)**

And with that Amu went to bed " Ikuto...is it really you?" she whispered then she went to sleep she was having a dream IN DREAM" **_Ikuto! come here! i wanna play with you! Ikuto!" sad a five year old Amu " ow, ow, ow, ow Amu that hurts!" sad a 10 year old Ikuto " oh sorry but IKUTO I WANNA PLAY WITH YOU YOUR MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" said Amu " Amu-Amu is that all i am to you?" Ikuto said looking a bit sad " Ikuto of cause silly your my bestest friends and i like it like that!" said Amu then Ikuo pushed her to the wall she screamed " well Amu i like you more then that..." Ikuto said in a husky voice he's lips got closer and closer..."_ **END OF DREAM! Amu woke up screaming she shook her head " could me and Ikuto know each other?" she said she sighed " i'll ask tomoaroo.." Amu said.

* * *

Amu was at school and she was being teased by her pink hair and her hunned coloured eyes she turned and ran that was until she bumped ito someone " hey watch-" she said but then looked up her eyes turned to love hearts because the boy infont of her " h-hi i'm Amu and you are?" " i'm Tadase..." he said then some other kids were behind him " i'm Kukai and these are Nagihiko, Yaya, and Rima" Kukai said with a grin " hi..." all she said, Little did she know that Ikuto was looking at her with twiching with jelously.

* * *

IKUTO'S P.O.V

there she was talking to _**THAT**_ group I hated that group! Tadase the leader of group used be like a borthre to me that was until i said some thing not right then he yelled at me, that damn kiddy king gonna get her first but i'm gonna put a fight then agan ever since she bumped her head by falling off the bed so she has forgotten me, God damit I really wish you never fell no all she takes me for is a pervert that's it well i will show her thats not ALL i am then i walked off.

* * *

Amu was home and on her lap top she went into her game she was walking around a chat room called hunney bakery and she was talking to new people then she got a message from Neko boy it said" yo!"

_**Cool'n spicy: you so remind me of someone!**_

_**Neko boy: who is that?**_

_**Cool'n spicy: Ikuto!**_

_**(neko boy has logged of)**_

_**Cool'n spicy: oh ok bye then...**_

Amu sat there looking at the words he logged of not saying a thing Amu just sighed " it has to be Ikuto...it has to be...!" then she went sleep dreaming IN DREAM: _**IKUTO! HEEEEELP MEEEE!" said a screaming Amu " Amu!" said a really worried Ikuto but it was to late she already fell laying on the ground trying to get up Ikuto helped her up but she said" who- who are you?" said a very scared Amu Ikuto smirked he's lips went closer and**_** closer...**" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed " what the hell is with my dreams?" she said as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Amu was at school advoiding Ikuto as much as she could " well it's going good so far..." she said then she stated to walk around looking for something she bumped in to the person she didn't want to Ikuto..." I-Ikuto g-get a-away f-from -m-me!" said Amu Ikuto didn't listen he just smirked " ever since you lost your mind of me i'v been trying to get it back..." Ikuto said Amu froze and Ikuto smirked " well, well, well it seems we have someone who just remememered..." he said Amu pushed him off and ran.

* * *

Tadases P.O.V

I was walking around then i heard Ikuto's voice _that damn cat _i thought i ran over to the place to see Amu pinned down by Ikuto...or so it appared ( i'm sory i just had to put it in here) " Amu!" i said Ikuto looked up and smirked " Let go ok Amu!" i said with an over protcetive voice Amu winced " what Tadase she's fine..." then i saw Amu get up and she was in the middle looking at both of us " guys...STOP FIGHTING!" the looked at her they both said" we will win you over.

* * *

Amu was walking home and she got on her lap top she got onto her game to see Neko is sexy and he knows it ( yes you can change your user name on their game.) Amu was puzzled who was it so she click on it and said" Uhhh hi?"

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: Yo!**_

_**Cool'n spicy: wh-who r u?**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: your friend who changed his user name...**_

_**Cool'n spicy: oh well then i will to! (Cool'n spicy has changed her/his name to Darkness of an Angel**_

_**Darkness of an Angel: so how you like mine?**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: yes t fits you!**_

_**Darkness of an Angel: Really thx!**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: it's fine...anyway how was school?**_

_**Darkness of an Angel: oh fine Ikuto is getting very close to me...**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: really thats great!**_

_**Darkness of an Angel: no not really...**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: why's that?**_

_**Darkness of an Angel: well there's this guy Tadase i think he's in love with me...**_

_**Neko is sexy and he knows it: well thats bad and i need to go ( sister yelling in the back ground)**_( thank you xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx!)

**_Darkness of an Angel: well buh bye! _**

**_Neko is sexy and he knows it/ Darkness in an Angel has logged of_ **

Amu put the computer away and and went to her bed" Tadase and Ikuto why must be the juliet?" she whispered and with that she feel asleep and kept repeating what she said in her head _Tadase Ikuto why must i be your juliet? _ Amu was half asleep until she heard her phone go off the ring tone was _break _by three days grace she opened it up " hello? who is this?" she said " It's me Tadase" said Tadase " T-TADASE HOW DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER?!" she whispered/ yelled " Tadase i just have it good bye..." he said " yea bye..." Amu said after he was gone she blocked his phone number then went back to sleep.

* * *

Ikuto was walking to school then he saw Tadase with his phone typing numbers Ikuto stopped " damn why isn't this working?!" Ikuto heard he sighed and walked over to him " yo what's wrong?" Tadase sighed and showed him the phone as soon as Ikuto saw it he smirked " why are you...smirking?!" said Tadase " because she blocked you of cause who wouln't when you scared them i know i would..." said a smirking Ikuto then Tadase winced and went off to school. Amu was walking around like normal until " HINAMORI AMU!" Amu turned then felt the hard ground beneath her " T-Tadase?!" Tadase smirked and said "you will pay!" right before he could punch her Ikuto made him fall in the ground...after that Amu hugged Ikuto " i remember...Ikuto you are my best friend..." then he kissed her Amu backed away " YOU P-PERVERT!" she said as she blushed then Ikuto said" you know i'm Neko is sexy and i know it?" Amu shook her head " well i'm Darkness of an Angel..." she said Ikuto went to kiss her again " Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU P-P-P-PERVERT! STAY AWAY FRROM YOU YOU BAKA NEKO PERVERT! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled as she ran away Ikuto smiled for once " she's never gonna change now is she..." he said as he turned back Tadase who had a hurt look on his face..." that'll teach you" Ikuto said as he walked away


End file.
